ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ''' ---- Darkstorm still felt very uncomfortable, awkwardly shifting sound.---- Shadowsong let out a silent hiss of pain.Silverstar' 17:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Flightsong sniffed around. --- Cardinalkit hopped up to Shadowsong and sniffed her. "Flightsong wanted me to watch to hurt cats while she looked for herbs," he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) The tortie warrior blinked at the kit in amusement. "Alright, just don't poor my wounds, or eat any herbs."'Silverstar' 17:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I know," Cardinalkit stated proudly. "I've been helping Flightsong with herbs for a moon now. Do you need water?' he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, that's be very nice." Shadowsong gazed around camp. The clan needed a new deputy, but...a lot of cats were injured.'Silverstar' 17:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalkit fetched the water soaked moss and gave it to Shadowsong. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:27, January 1, 2016 (UTC) After getting a drink, the molly felt much better, almost revived. So, she decided it was time to go for a walk.'Silverstar' 17:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Be careful, and if you need help, just scream!" Cardinalkit told her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I'm no elder,i can walk fine." She replied over her shoulder calmly, disappearing into the undergrowth.'Silverstar' 17:35, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar lied in the greenleaf sunshine, watching the Clan. A few cats had died in the fire, Eclispetail being one of them, but besides her, the Clan seemed to be doing fine. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:38, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong scowled to herself silently, gently kicking a pebble. She remembered Fernstar's lack of response, and flattened her ears.'Silverstar' 17:42, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar saw Shadowsong. He tensed. ''I don't know if it's the right time to tell her... what if when I tell her she won't feel the same after the way I reacted? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:46, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes, as their were clouded with sadness, but she continued walking, despite nearly running into multiple objects.Silverstar 17:48, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar took a deep breath and followed Shadowsong. "Shadowsong?" he murmured softly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong flinched in surprise. ''Has he come to ridicule me? Kick my 'cursed' hide out? She slowly turned to face her leader. "...Yes?"Silverstar 17:51, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I wanted to say... I'm sorry about the way I reacted, I was jut surprised.... and I didn't realize that... I like you too," Fernstar meowed, hoping it didn't sound weird. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong kept her gaze on her leader, brightening up a bit. "Oh, I....that's nice to hear."'Silverstar' 17:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I mean, I love you, Shadowsong.... and.... I was hoping if we could try and get this to work?" Fernstar asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong was taken back, stepping backwards a bit with her jaw dropping. "I-I....you really mean that? Oh Fernstar..."'Silverstar' 17:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar nodded and purred. "I mean it, Shadowsong." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:00, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Then I'll do anything in my power to make this workout," she replied softly, stepping forward to touch her nose to his.'Silverstar' 18:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar purred and twined his tail with Shadowsong's. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong gazed up at the sky. "Do you think the clan will ever be the same after the fire?"'Silverstar' 18:05, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar didn't know how to answer. "I'm sure we'll be fine... but.... I don't know for sure." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong let out a soft sigh. "I sure hope we recover fine, I mean, we haven't been threatened by other Clans, but I still worry." She then nodded back towards camp. "And we need a new deputy as well, but you must take your time...the clan can only deal with so much change."'Silverstar' 18:10, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar coughed in her sleep. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar shifted. "I will pick the perfect one... hopefully...." he murmured. ---- Doveclaw yawned. --- Cardianlkit eyed Birdsoar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (sounds like cardinal's gonna be mca) Birdsoar didn't realize that Cardinalkit was eying her up: she was fast asleep. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, the lil dude probably will) Cardianlkit sniffed Birdsoar and sat down next to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (<3) Birdsoar snorted and rolled over. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:56, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardianlkit began to worry and nudged Birdsoar softly on her shoulder. "Birdsoar? do you need water?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar blinked open one eye to see Cardinalkit nudging her. "Hmm? Not really, I think I just need some more treatment on these burns, they're starting to get sore again," the white she-cat grunted. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Flightsong used the last of her herbs, she's out getting more now, I'm in charge until she gets back," Cardianlkit mewed with a twig of pride at the last part. "I could get wet moss and set them on the burns to cool down though." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:09, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "That would be much appreciated, Cardinalkit," Birdsoar sighed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:11, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardianlkit nodded and ran off to fetch the moss. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:12, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar waited patiently for Cardinalkit to bring back the moss. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalkit returned with the moss hanging from his jaws. He let them slip onto Birdsoar's burns. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar sighed with relief as the moss was put on her burns. "...Thanks..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:16, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardnalkit nodded and began to pad away. "Oh yeah, if you need me just scream!' he mewed and hopped away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~'']] 21:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay